A Little Party Never Killed Nobody (All We Got)
|artist = ft. & |year = 2013 |dlc = |mode = Solo |from = |tvfilm = |dg = |difficulty =Facile |effort = |nogm =2 |nosm = |mc = |pc = |gc = |lc = |mashup = |alt = |pictos = |kcal = |dura = |nowc = |audio = |choreo = |perf = }} "A Little Party Never Killed Nobody (All We Got)" 'par avec et est presenté sur . Apparence du danseur Le danseur est un homme portant des vêtements sur le thème de Charleston. Il porte un fedora vert clair. Il porte un smoking, une chemise orange avec une cravate noire, un pantalon bleu et des chaussures vertes. Sa caractéristique la plus notable est sa canne avec laquelle il joue tout au long de la routine. Contexte L'arrière-plan s'inspire de '' . Il a un théme avec des ornements d'or. Mouvements d'or Il y a 2 '''mouvements d'or dans cette routine: Mouvement d'or 1: Accroupissez-vous rapidement et mettez votre canne derrière votre cou. Mouvement d'or 2: Placez votre canne sur le sol tout en vous penchant vers la droite. Littleparty_gm_1.png|Mouvement d'or 1 ALittleParty gm 1.gif|Mouvement d'or en-jeu Littleparty_gm_2.png|Mouvement d'or 2 Trivia * A Little Party Never Killed Nobody (All We Got) marque les débuts en solo de Fergie dans la série. *Ceci est sa quatrième chanson de la série, y compris son implication avec The Black Eyed Peas. *Ceci est la deuxième chanson de la série principale à présenter Q-Tip, après Groove Is in the Heart, pour lequel il n'a pas été crédité. **Ainsi, Q-Tip détient le record de la plus longue absence de la série, avec 9 jeux entre et pour la série principale. **Ceci est la troisième chanson de Q-Tip dans la franchise, y compris Vivrant Thing ( ). *Ceci est la deuxième chanson de la série à présenter GoonRock, après Party Rock Anthem. *Le teaser for comporte l'arrière-plan de la routine et la silhouette du danseur. *Sur la vignette du teaser de gameplay publié par la chaîne américaine, l’entraîneur est retourné, ce qui fait que son gant est sur sa main gauche. *Aussi sur la vignette de l'aperçu américain de la chanson, la lettre A et les mots "(All We Got)" sont absents du titre. *'' '' is the third routine, est la troisième routine, après Ievan Polkka et This Is How We Do, ce n’est pas une routine alternative pour inclure un objet dans la main de l’entraîneur (dans ce cas, une canne). *Les erreurs suivantes dans les paroles peuvent être vues dans la version de Gamescom de la routineFile:A Little Party Never Killed Nobody (All We Got) - Just Dance 2019 (Gamescom): **"All we got, c'mon all we got" est mal interprété comme "All we c'mon, all we got". **"Hotsy-totsy, paparazzi" est mal interprété comme "Hot tic-topic, paparazzi". **"If people get live underneath the moonlight" est mal interpréte comme "If people get lost underneath the moonlight". **"Hold it while I take this flick" est mal interpréte comme "Hold it while I take this pic". **"Islands, diamonds, trips around the world" est mal interpréte comme "At least I miss trips around the world". **"Speakeasy" est compté comme deux mots. **"Rockin' the feathers, I'm breezy" est mal interpréte come "Rockin' the fellas, I'm breezy". Galerie Fichiers de jeu ALittlePartyNeverKilledNobodySquare.jpeg|A Little Party Never Killed Nobody (All We Got) Alittleparty ava.png|Avatar Images Promotionnelles Alittleparty teaser.gif|Teaserhttps://www.instagram.com/p/BmtPoD5BbMC/ Just-Dance-2019-212439.jpg|Gameplay promotionnel Autres Alittleparty thumbnail uk.jpg|Vignette officielle de YouTube (UK) Alittleparty thumbnail us.jpg|Vignette officielle de YouTube (US) errorlyrics.png|Erreur dans les textes Vidéos Clip Vidéo Officiel Fergie - A Little Party Never Killed Nobody (All We Got) ft. Q-Tip, GoonRock Teasers A Little Party Never Killed Nobody (All We Got) - Gameplay Teaser (US) A Little Party Never Killed Nobody (All We Got) - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplay A Little Party Never Killed Nobody (All We Got) - Just Dance 2019 (Gamescom) Les Références Navigation sur le site Catégorie:Chansons Catégorie:2010s Catégorie:Chansons EDM Catégorie:Chansons Hip Hop Catégorie:Chansons de GoonRock Catégorie:Chansons de Q-Tip Catégorie:Rap Elements Catégorie:Chansons de type solo Catégorie:Chansons d'hommes de type solo Catégorie:Chansons de Just Dance 2019